Daniel Lamb
Daniel "Danny" Lamb also know as David Joiner is''' '''the anti-hero and one of the two protagonists and also the true final boss of the controversial video-game, Manhunt 2. The other protagonist being Leo Kasper. History Danny is or was a high-ranking scientist working for Dr. Pickman but was locked in a asylum named Dixmor Asylum for "killing" his own wife. The Adventure Awakening (The Beginning) After a power failure, the cells are open and a huge riot at Dixmor Asylum begins, Danny encounters a man named Leo Kasper who helps him into escaping the Asylum using brutal methods. Ghosts (Returning to the House) After escaping Dixmor Asylum with the help of Leo, Danny returns to his old house and realises that a group of hunters is stalking him, Danny kills some of them and find the house. Danny starts to remember about his tragic past only to be interrupted by intruders trying to capture him. Sexual Deviants (The Strip Club) Trying to remember something about his past, Danny invades a dangerous Strip Club owned by torturers, psychopatic perverts and snuff filmers. Danny sneaks into the club killing some pervets and entering the dungeon, Danny finds Judy in the control room, he asks her something but soon he mentions Leo, Judy runs away from Danny in fear, giving Danny a key to his safe house. Red Light (The Streets) Danny makes him way through a street full of gangs, hunters and dangerous cops. Best Friends (Playing as Leo Kasper and killing Michael Grant) In this mission, the player plays as Danny's friend, Leo Kasper, he kills Michael Grant in the past and steals his key. Hunters named Project Militia are trying to kill Leo, however, Leo Kasper is shown to be more psychotic than Danny and has no remorse for his victims. Safe House (Changing the Style and More Intruders) Danny questions Leo on killing Michael, Leo says that they were set up by Michael and he sold them out, the cops know now of who Danny is, Leo asks Danny if he can change his clothes. While changing his vest, he finds a revolver and a picture of a brothel named Bee's Honey Pot', intruders invades the place where Danny is and again the hunters is trying to capture him. Danny makes him way through the place full of intruders and kills them all. Bees Honey Pot (The Brothel) Danny invades a brothel and kills the first person that he sees, Danny believes that Judy is in the underground of the brothel. Assasination (6 Years Ago) Danny has a flashback and the player plays as Leo again, both kill a project science and the Project Militia arrives to kill them, Leo makes his way killing several Project Militia Members and finally escapes through a manhole Most Wanted (The Bounty Hunters) After the death of Judy in the brothel, Danny and Leo finds another enemy, the Bloodhounds, they are bounty hunters who want to kill both of them, after a long time being chased and killing the bounty hunters, Danny escapes in the street. Ritual Cleasing (The Facility) Danny and Leo find themself near a Project Facility but this time, their enemies are mainly cops hired to project the facility from them. Origins (Dr. Pickman) Danny invades the facility full of psychopatic doctors and brutal weapons, Danny kills them all with more brutal methods, Danny also finally mets Dr. Pickman in the process. Broadcast Interrupted (Weeks Later) Several weeks after Dr. Pickman's demise, Danny ended up in a TV Studio owned by the project, one of the tapes show Dr. Whyte, however, bounty hunters make a return and tries to kill Danny again. Altered State (The Escape) After Danny escapes from the bounty hunters, he find a ranch used by the project and again, he invades the ranch and kills his enemies. Domestic Disturbance (The Ultimate Chase) Leo is being chased my murderous cops but again, Leo has no remorse with them, after killing several cops, he is stalked by the S.W.A.T itself, after succeful escaping from them, Leo breaks into Danny's house. Personality Clash (Danny vs. Leo) Danny mets Dr. Whyte and she showns him a video showing Leo Kasper killing Danny's wife, is also revealed that Leo don't exist, he is a second personality controlling Danny. Danny prepares to fight Leo and erase him from his mind, Leo summons Dr. Pickman and Michael Grant to fight him and some scary hunters, Danny's wife appears as a ghost and instructs Danny of how get rid of Leo, Danny buries Mrs. Lamb to let his mind in peace and finally kills Leo in anger. After the battle, Danny wakes up in a long road and opens a message in front of him, the message says that his name is David Joiner, he lives in downtown and he will find anything he needs there, the message ends with a good luck. Release Therapy (The Secret Mission) The totally opposite of Personality Clash, the player plays as Leo for a final time with intention to get rid of Danny, Danny sends some hunters to kill Leo but every single kill make Leo stronger, Leo finally finds Danny and have a final showndown with him, Leo kills Danny and becomes the current personality, leading to the bad ending. Trivia *Danny is the most benevolent protagonist of the series. *Despite killing some bad persons, he killed innocent people aswell without being controlled by Leo, mainly hobos, innocent orderlies and innocent doctors. Category:Anti Heroes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Tragic Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Spree-Killers Category:Knifemen Category:Axemen Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Inmates Category:Vigilante Category:Final Boss